


(fanart) punk!Stiles/cop!Derek

by fuluoliang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Authority Figures, Blow Jobs, Cop Fetish, Fanart, M/M, Partial Nudity, Punk, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>punk!Stiles/cop!Derek fanart, inspired by an awesome fic Dan posted on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) punk!Stiles/cop!Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/gifts).
  * Inspired by [punk!Stiles/cop!Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27774) by queerly_it_is. 



> You should clearly never ask me to come up with tattoo designs.


End file.
